Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to table saw stands and particularly to portable table saw stands.
2. Description of Related Art
The table saw is the mainstay of a woodworking shop. These saws are large, heavy and meant to be permanently installed in place. Over the years, smaller, portable table saws, often called bench saws or contractor saws have been developed. These smaller saws can be carried to a job site of bolted to a bench. The advantage of such saws is that they are portable. Contractors can carry them to a job site and use them during construction. Typically, they are secured to a temporary bench or set up on metal base stands.
Many woodworking hobbyists also use these saws when workshop space is at a premium. Often these saws are stored in a corner of a garage or other space and then taken out and set up for use-typically on a metal stand or on a folding worktable.
Despite the many advantages these saws have, they are limited in their ability to handle large workpieces. Typically, their tables are only a couple of feet square. There is little room behind the blade to hold stock as it is being cut. Without proper support, it is difficult for one person to cut large pieces of wood. To compensate for this limitation, some portable saws have pull out extensions that extend the carrying capacity of the saw for an extra 12-18 inches. Roller stands are also available for supporting longer pieces. Although these help, they are not enough. Not only is the run out space limited, the cutting surface is also limited. In other words, the width of the cut is limited to the amount of space the fence can travel.
These two limitations have been addressed by making portable table saw stands. These stands are in fact, rather large and cumbersome. Although they provide better cutting surfaces and more room, they are difficult to carry and set up.
To overcome these limitations, I have devised a portable table saw stand system. The system has two parts. The first is a large folding table. The table can be folded relatively flat for storage or hauling. Once opened, it forms a large work surface. At one end of the table is a lower shelf. This shelf holds the saw so that the table of the saw is flush with the top of the folding table. This allows wood to flow across the surfaces without binding.
The second part of the system is a table saw carrier. The carrier is designed to hold the table saw and is set up like a dolly. It has two wheels at one end and handles at the other. The saw is fastened to the carrier so that it can be wheeled from a truck to the job site or vice versa. The lower shelf of the folding table has a special bracket system that receives the table saw carrier. The bracket system is adjustable so that virtually any small table saw can be set up on the table. Once the saw is adjusted, the brackets can be left in place so that the user can place the saw in the brackets and they are always aligned.
It is an object of the invention to produce a folding table saw stand that is easily transportable.
It is another object of the invention to produce a folding table saw stand that has a separate table saw carrier.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a folding table saw stand that has an adjustment system to align the saw table to the saw table stand for ease of use.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a folding table saw stand that is easily folded for transport and easily opened for use.